


Take My Hand

by phasha18



Category: Simple Plan (Band), We The Kings (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: David hurt his hand while crowd surfing, the events that follow have himself and his band-mates falling in love.  Follow them to see what happens."Okay, David just informed me that he doesn't like you today Chuck,"





	1. Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> I also don't speak a word of French or Italian – any of what you see what done using Google Translate, so I apologise in advance.
> 
> The story is based purely off of a photo from the I-Day Festival in 2010.
> 
> We The Kings and The Never Ever appear later on in the story.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't know or own Simple Plan - although I have met them - I also don't own the the guys from We The Kings, The Never Ever and Lachelle who also appears. However I do own Belle and Jen._  
_**Created:** August 2nd 2012._

Summary: 'David hurts his hand crowd surfing while on tour in Italy, Seb and Chuck find love - follow them as we see what happens.

 

**Take My Hand**

 

**Chapter 01: Waiting Game**  
_I-Day Festival – September 2010_  
David sat nursing his hand, he wasn't letting anyone near him to have a look at what he'd just done. Not even his band mates, they were instead waiting for a close friend of theirs to turn up hoping that he would let one of them check him out. David growled at someone as they went to touch him, Seb glanced at the older man and pulled out his phone to check for messages.

“David, you big sook. Let me have a look,” a voice said, startling them. Pierre grinned, she'd turned up albeit a little bit late but she had still turned up.

David shook his head, causing her to sigh as she clipped her pass to her belt and then shoved it in her pocket. Sim had left before the end of their set to go and pick her up from the airport and get her stuff settled in, so he hadn't know what had happened at the end.

“Eh bien, voulez me dire ce que vous avez fait?" (Well, want to tell me what you did?) she queried, causing the paramedics to look at her. She just smiled at them and went back to looking at David.

“I may or may not have tripped and fell on the stage,” David muttered, reluctantly letting her check his hand out.

“On it? Or off the stage?” she asked, looking to Seb and Pierre for conformation of what she thought was true. Seb nodded, David glared at the younger man. “Wait, what part are you nodding to?” she raised her eyebrow at Seb.

“Stage dive,” Pierre answered for both of his younger band mates. “Sorry, Belle,”

“What will I do with you?” she asked, before asking for one of the bandages from the paramedics in Italian. They were in Bologna, for the I-Day Festival. One of the paramedics handed it to her and she thanked them. “Davey boy, let me look at it again,” David had pulled his hand away from her and was nursing it again. “David, if you want me to do anything about it, you have to let me see it,”

“Fine,” David mumbled, wincing as she touched it before starting to bandage it up. Sim had her bag in his hand as she'd tossed it to him when they'd gotten to the tent.

“I had a feeling that you did something,” Belle laughed, as she wrapped his wrist, securing it in place. “If it hurts now, it'll probably hurt like a bitch later. Sim toss me my bag a minute please,”

Sim tossed her the bag, she unzipped it and then started to search through it. When it came to David she always came prepared, she stopped rummaging when she came across a black wrist guard. David had used it the last time he'd done something. Pulling it out she grinned and handed her bag to Pierre who raised an eyebrow at her.

“What? It's David.” David growled at her again before holding his wrist out for her.

“Put it on,” at that comment they all burst out laughing. Belle put the wrist guard on him strapping it as tightly as it would go.

"You'll still have to go to the hospital to get it checked out," Belle told him as David yanked his wrist back and then held his hand out to her. "Davey, what am I going to do with you?" she took his hand and lead him out of the tent.

"I'll take him to the ER after," Chuck looked up from his phone, he'd been checking twitter to see what was being said about David.

"Belle," David pouted looking at her, she stuck her tongue out at him as Seb suddenly grabbed her other hand.

"What Davey?" she questioned turning her head to look at him.

"It hurts," he whined, Seb snickered he knew that was what the bassist was going to say. He always whined when something happened.

"What exactly happened?" Belle asked sighing as she kissed David's cheek.

"Stage dive. Didn't get caught. Landed awkward." David told her, before he started grumbling again.

"Hey Chuck, want to duck out now?" Belle called, hoping that the drummer would say yes, according to Sim they still had a little while before the meet and greet.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded, David looked between Belle, Chuck and Sim who was laughing at Pierre who was still carrying Belle's bag. "Vous allez venir?" (You going to come?)

"Vous me connaissez et les hôpitaux ne se mélangent pas." (You know me and hospitals don't mix.) Belle looked at him, David held onto her hand tightly. "Davey, ils me paniquer. Vous savez que. Rappelez-vous la dernière fois? Pierre a dû me tenir là," (Davey, they freak me out. You know that. Remember last time? Pierre had to hold me there,) she finished, looking at the five men and Sim who was trailing behind.

"I'll take them," Sim said, David reluctantly let go of her hand before kissing her cheek back poking his tongue out at her. "Come on Dave, Chuck,"

The hospital was around 10 minutes away from the venue, so it didn't take long to get there it was just a matter of finding somewhere to park. Once they got there Chuck and Sim had to pry David out of the car, he didn't want to get checked out. He just wanted to be with Belle, in his opinion she was the only one to fix him.

"Dave, come on. Belle'll still be there when we get back," Chuck said, watching as the younger man gingerly held onto his wrist.

"Fine," David grumbled, climbing out of the car and following the two men inside. Chuck went up to the desk and set about getting him forms to fill out. "Je veux ma maman," (I want my mom) David muttered, that comment caused Sim to laugh.

"Dave, come here a moment," Chuck had managed to find one of the only English speaking nurses in the hospital.

"What?" David questioned, raising his eyebrow as he and Sim walked over to where Chuck was talking to the nurse.

"They need you to fill this out," Chuck handed him the forms on a clipboard. David raised his eyebrow at him and then frowned. How was he meant to write anything when his wrist was killing him.

"Your friend here, can fill the form out and you can sign it if you like," the nurse told him as she noticed that David put the forms back on the counter and glared at his friend.

David peered at her and then read her name tag. Grinning he watched as Chuck filled out the forms for him with all the necessary information. Sim shook his head as David started to flirt at her.

"I'm David..." he paused and read her name tag again before speaking. "Nurse Jen," he smiled for a moment forgetting the pain in his wrist. Chuck sighed, he wanted to be the one talking to her.

"Hi David, now were you boys going to need a translator?" Jen questioned, looking at the three of them as David continued to flirt with her.

"Yes, I think we might. The only person we know that can speak fluent Italian is with our friends," Chuck told her pausing before he introduced himself and Sim. "I'm Chuck, and that's Sim," he said motioning between the two of them.

"As your friend said. My name is Jen," she told them before telling the three men to sit in the waiting room as the doctor would be with them shortly. Chuck watched as David winked at her and then reluctantly went and sat with Sim.

"Sorry about him," Chuck apologised to her, he really was sorry for the way that David shamelessly flirted with women. He didn't get it half the time. "Thank you, by the way,"

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't even seen the doctor yet," Jen laughed, she couldn't let on just yet that she knew who they were. She wanted to get to know them a little first.

"Doesn't hurt to say it more than once," Chuck smiled at her, wondering how long she'd been in Italy for. Instead of continuing to wonder he asked her. "How long have you been here for?"

"Eighteen months, I'm originally from Australia," Jen replied, as David moved and started to go towards the door he wasn't liking the waiting. "Where's he going?" she questioned, looking to Chuck who glanced at David.

"Dave, where are you going? Australia, nice!" he smiled, at her before jogging over to David and grabbing his arm. Sim stayed sitting on one of the chairs and rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Come talk to the nurse," big mistake.

"Hi!" David grinned, even though he hated hospitals the thought of talking to the nurse again made him smile. He was now going to do it just to see what sort of reaction he'd get out of Chuck.

"Hi, David was it?" Jen questioned, she knew that was his name. "Who did that to your hand?" she questioned, motioning to the wrist guard that Belle had put on for him before they'd left the festival.

"My Belle," David replied, he absent-mindedly called her his even though she was his best-friend.

After a couple more minutes talking David scrunched up his nose as he heard his name being called. That was the only thing he had understood that the doctor had said. David and Chuck followed Jen and the doctor into one of the rooms so that he could be checked out while Sim went outside to call the others to let them know that hopefully it wouldn't be too long until David and Chuck were back.

David grumbled as the doctor went to take off the wrist guard and bandage. He didn't want anyone touching him, he didn't care that he was at a hospital. He liked Belle's diagnosis, to him she was always right when it came to him.

"David, voulez-vous arrêter la grogne?" (David, would you stop the growling?) Chuck queried, David shook his head vigorously causing Chuck to sigh and apologise to the doctor. "Dave, take it off for the doc unless you want me to?" David nodded his head, and held out his hand to to his friend.

"Est Belle à venir? Je la veux." (Is Belle coming? I want her.) David told him, Chuck shrugged he wasn't sure if Belle was going to come or if she was staying with the others.

Back at the I-Day Festival in Bologna, Pierre, Seb and Jeff were sitting in their little tour bus with Belle. The boys telling her stories of what she had missed while she was gone. Seb couldn't help but grin when she spoke. Pierre had pulled her onto his lap so that he could tickle her.

"Pie! Stop it!" she laughed, it was known that she was ticklish. "Jeff! Make him stop!" Belle whined as she heard 'Shut Up' start playing in her pocket.

"Pierre, let her breathe," Jeff laughed watching as Pierre continued to tickle her while she pulled her phone out and tossed it to Seb.

"Nope," Pierre grinned before wrapping his arms around her. "Not gonna happen,"

"Please, I need to pee," she winked at Seb as he was staring at her. As soon as she said that Pierre let go of her, she turned around and started tickling him now it was pay back.

"Sorry Pie," she stuck her tongue out at him and tickled him causing him to laugh before she climbed off his lap and sat on the floor in front of Seb.

"Belle!" Pierre stuck his tongue out at and then started to prod her with his foot.

"Stop it. Pierre Charles Bouvier!" she laughed before leaning backwards and looking up at Seb. "Hey Sébastien ," she smiled.

"Hey Belle," Seb smiled at her, before he spoke again. "Sim said that Chuck and Dave are in with the doctor now, apparently they met the only English speaking nurse in the hospital. Dave's flirting with her and Chuck likes her,"

"That can only end in one way," Jeff said it was true, unless Sim intercepted David's flirting with the nurse Chuck was going to get nowhere.

Belle decided to kick Pierre back as he prodded her, their feet colliding. "Wait a minute! Chuck found someone?" Belle questioned, as Seb handed Belle her phone back and she hastily texted Sim asking him a multitude of questions about what he thought about the woman and if Chuck was going to ask her back to the show.


	2. Let The Music Play

**Chapter 02: Let The Music Play**

  
At the hospital they had found that David hairline fracture in his wrist. So he could either wear the wrist guard all the time or be in plaster for 8 weeks. David wasn't happy, he just wanted to go. He didn't care that his wrist was killing him. He had decided on the wrist guard all the time, he didn't like the idea of plaster as it meant that he wouldn't be able to play his bass.

"Dave, here call Belle, talk to her. She'll tell you the same thing as what I've been saying," Chuck told him, handing him the phone as Jen walked into the room with a clean bandage. David had been told to stop flirting by Sim.

"Fine," David muttered, holding his arm out for Jen who bandaged him up and then put his wrist guard back on for him making sure that it was as tight as it had been before. "Thank you," David smiled sheepishly at her.

"You're welcome," Jen smiled at him, before ushering them out of the room and taking them to the nurses station to work out the details of the account.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans after your shift was over?" Chuck queried as David and Sim walked outside, leaving him to pay for David's little hospital visit.

"No plans, my shift ends in five minutes. Why?" Jen questioned, pushing her short brown hair behind her ear.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to the I-Day Festival..." Chuck trailed off seeing a sparkle in her eyes it was at that moment that he realised that she knew who they were. Now it was his turn to not let on that he knew she knew.

"I was going to go after my shift finished anyway," Jen replied before bidding him farewell and going to the break room to sign out and gather her things.

Chuck walked outside to where he was met by David and Sim, he handed David a prescription that he needed to get filled out for pain killers. David muttered something along the lines of them needing Belle to do that because of her ability to communicate in Italian, and the fact that they were in Italy. Sim laughed, and snapped a photo of the two of them as Jen walked out of the hospital. David nudged Chuck, causing the older man to stumble slightly before waving to her. Chuck invited her to travel back to the festival with them, David wondering if she knew who they were.

Once they were back at the festival, David went straight to the bus to find Belle. He wanted to tell her that she was right, as he hadn't called her when Chuck had told him to. Chuck smiled watching as Jen showed security her ticket and then followed them inside the grounds.

"Wait here a minute, please," he smiled at her, and disappeared into the tour bus. He had everything of David's as the bassist had left it with him.

"Okay, David just informed me that he doesn't like you today Chuck," Belle said as David had mumbled as he walked passed her and the others to get changed.

"Why? Because Sim told him about to stop flirting?" Chuck questioned, Belle nodded as he handed her the x-ray of David's wrist. "You were right,"

"Figured, since he had the guard back on," Belle couldn't help but giggle as she heard David call her name. "Hold on a minute," Belle called, as she got herself up off the floor and started to move towards the back of the bus. "Wait, is the girl here?"

"Yeah outside," Chuck replied as he followed her into the bunks and to the back room where David was struggling with unbuttoning his shirt. "I should go back out shouldn't I?" the answer was unanimous, so Chuck made his way back outside to where Jen was smiling to herself.

"Need help?" Belle questioned, leaning against the door-frame and looking at David who was fruitlessly attempting to unbutton his black and white shirt.

"Yes," David nodded, Belle smiled and walked over to him and undid the buttons for him before she found his arms wrapped around her hugging her. "You were right. Apparently I have to keep this on for a while, and it still kills," David told her, pulling away and pulling off his shirt before pulling a plain white T-shirt on.

"Well it's not your fault that you weren't caught," Belle told him, before she walked away again and almost ran straight into Pierre who just grinned and picked the smaller girl up hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "Mom told me to give you something, but not till tonight,"  
  
Pierre raised his eyebrow at her and put her back on the ground as they watched the others climbing off the bus. Belle walked off the bus before Pierre who shut it and put the pin-code in so that it was secure and nothing would get taken. Jen was people watching, she hadn't noticed that Chuck was standing in front of her until he waved. Belle smiled as Seb took her hand, he had a habit of doing it even if he hadn't officially asked her anything. Pierre smirked at his friend he knew what was running through his head and how nervous he got around her.  
  
"Guys this is Jen, the only English speaking nurse at the hospital," Chuck introduced her, causing her to blush a little before she spoke.  
  
"Hi," Jen said, looking up at the boys and noticing that there was a girl standing slightly behind Pierre and Seb.  
  
"Hey, I'm Pierre and this is my kid sister Belle," Pierre said, motioning to Belle who waved and then muttered something to Seb.  
  
"I'm Sébastien , and you already know David," Seb smiled at her, before he started to move away from the bus and towards the tents.  
  
"Hey, I'm Jeff and we really have to get to the tent," he motioned for them to follow Seb and Belle let go of Seb's hand before she turned around and jumped on Jeff's back. "Belle, get off me already, remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Do I really have to?" she asked, Jeff just nodded and dropped her to the ground.  
  
"When Pierre said I was his kid sister, he didn't mean literally kid sister. I'm just under two years younger than him," she grinned as she spoke to Jen who was just following slightly behind them with Chuck. "Hey Chuck walk with them, I'll walk with Jen,"  
  
"Pas de folles histoires," (No crazy stories) Chuck told her, Belle just stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him towards the others. "Je ne sais pas pour vous," (I don't know about you,) he shook his head and turned his attention to the others as they walked into the tent.  
  
Belle and Jen slowed down considerably almost to a stop as they saw the boys stopping at every person who had lined up to meet them. She couldn't help but laugh some fans could barely speak English, and only knew how to introduce themselves.  
  
"What was the ride here like?" Belle asked Jen suddenly turning to face her. "Well, tell me please,"  
  
"It was interesting. David kept asking questions about the different buildings that we passed, and Chuck was telling him what they were. I think he was purposely getting them mixed up though," Jen told her, as her eyes found their way to the drummer.  
  
"Sounds like David, but Chuck not so much," Belle got an almost evil grin on her face she was tempted to tell her about Chuck. "Chuck usually gets things right, he'll spend a good hour or two looking up things,"  
  
"I know who they are...but you can't tell him," Jen told her quietly, as she pulled out one of the bands CD's as she had planned on getting it signed, but wasn't sure if she should any more.  
  
"Just do it, line up with the others to surprise him. I've gotta go in there with them. It looks like they're about to get thoroughly confused," Belle rambled off before leaving Jen standing in the middle of grounds. Jen found herself lining up with the rest of the fans and watching as Belle walked into the tent.  
  
"Sei risparmiatori vita, se non fosse stato per te...alcuni di noi non saremmo qui." One young girl told them right as Belle appeared behind David and Seb, Seb glanced at her.  
  
"She said. 'You are life savers, if it wasn't for you...some of us wouldn't be here.'," Belle translated for them, the five of them smiled at the young girl and then took her CD and signed it for her.  
  
Occasionally they would come across a fan who spoke broken English so it wasn't to hard to understand them. Then there was some that were able to speak French so they would have a conversation with them. After a few minutes it became Jen's turn, the boys were too busy looking around at the scenery to notice who was standing in front of them.  
  
"What's your name?" Pierre asked someone, he hadn't looked up from the table so when Jen spoke he was a little surprised.  
  
"Hi Pierre, my names Jen," she smirked, causing all five of them to look up. Belle cracked up laughing, she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Hi Jen, how are you?" Pierre squeaked, she'd caught him off guard. "Belle," he hissed seeing that she was laughing.  
  
"Qu'est-ce? Je suis désolé je l'ai travaillé avant," (What? I'm sorry, I worked it out before) she said after she had calmed down enough to stop laughing.  
  
"I'm good thanks," Jen said handing him her CD to sign. "And how are you?" she bit her lip as she spoke watching as her CD was handed down the line.  
  
"Surprised," came Pierre's reply as he looked up and remembered they still had to take photos after they signed things.  
  
"It's gonna be a long day," Chuck said before saying hi to her again. "Hi, why didn't you say something?" Chuck questioned, Belle had started giggling again she couldn't help it.

Seb sighed and grabbed Belle's hand leading her out of the tent, and going behind it to talk to her. Seb placed his hand over her mouth hoping that it would stop her giggling. Belle stuck her tongue out and licked his hand, Seb scrunched up his nose before she pulled a face causing him to laugh.

"You really do need to learn when it's good to laugh," Seb laughed, he didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry Seb, but I get it from hanging around with you guys," she smiled at him, she had managed to calm herself down enough to remember she had to find something for David. "Tomorrow we have to get Davey's prescription filled out,"

"It's not from us, blame it on your brother," Seb grinned, Belle dug around his her bag to see if she could find some Advil for David to take. "Go out with me tomorrow..." Seb mumbled, Belle could hardly hear what he had said to her.

"Seb? Did you say something?" she questioned, proudly producing the Advil and giving it to Seb as he was the one sitting next to David.

"Maybe," he mumbled before running back into the tent and handing David the Advil. "De Belle, je pense qu'elle est partie pour vous aider à prendre un verre," (From Belle, I think she's gone to get you a drink.)

David took the Advil and held it in his left hand before sticking it in his pocket realising that he couldn't write and hold it at the same time. Belle went off to find something for the guys to drink, as they hadn't had anything on the bus. She soon found that Jen was behind her as Chuck had asked her if she'd help Belle out.

"Chuck sent me," Jen said, she didn't mind it meant that she would get to spend more time getting to know her. "How long have you...?" she asked as Belle scanned the area for a refreshment stand.

"How long have I been following my brother?" Belle finished her question for her, stopping when she found the refreshments. "Forever, he didn't want me left behind. Never at the start of the tour but he always made sure that I was there," Belle replied smiling at her.

"Nice, they all seem to care about each other a lot. Especially Chuck," Jen said watching as Belle ordered and paid for six drinks.

"They are when you get to know them. Tell me about you?" Belle queried as she pulled a sharpie out of her pocket and scribbled the guys initials on the cups so as not to get confused. "Wait, did you want a drink?" she asked, Jen nodded before asking for a bottle of water.

"I'm originally from Australia, I moved here about eighteen months ago for work," Jen told her as she placed her bottle in her bag and then picked up three of the cups after Belle had picked them up. "What's the story with you and Sébastien ?" Jen asked out of curiosity, she couldn't help it. She saw they way they were both acting.

"I don't know...s'il n'y a rien du tout." (...if there is anything at all) Belle said reverting to French as she said the last part, she didn't really want to repeat herself, but did after seeing the confused look on Jen's face. "Sorry, I said. If there is anything at all," Belle paused before she spoke again. "Did you want to join us tonight? I was thinking of making them all watch Star Wars with me," she grinned, she knew that Seb would definitely watch with her.

"Sure," Jen replied as they walked back into the tent. Belle looked at the cups that she had in her hand and handed David his and Pierre his.

"You've got Seb's, Jeff's and Chuck's. They have their initials on them. Oh and cool," Belle grinned taking a sip of her drink and then planting herself on the ground.

"Hey Jen, did you want to hang with Belle? We're going to be a little while longer," Pierre told her, happy that his sister had made a friend. "Oh and Belle thank you,"

Each of the boys took their drinks and started to drink them. David eagerly pulled the Advil from his pocket and then realised that he'd have to put something down if he wanted to take it. As he was putting the pen on the table someone knocked his wrist causing him to swear and then scowl.

"David! Apologise, ils n'ont pas l'intention de le faire." (David! Apologise, they didn't mean to do it.) Belle hissed, before she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Ecoute, je sais ça fait mal, mais vous ne pouvez pas le laisser montrer en ce moment," (Look, I know it hurts but you can't let it show right now,) she whispered in his hear, muttered that he didn't care. Belle looked to Jen and nodded.

"You're a big baby," Jen smiled at him, David's eyes went wide not believing what he'd just heard. This time it was Jeff's turn to laugh, Seb just smiled. David kept the scowl on his face.

"David, please. Just take the Advil and take a deep breath," Belle whispered in his ear again, he nodded and took the two Advil and took a swig of his drink. David did as he was told and then went and joined the others. Pierre nodded at Belle who just smiled at him.

"How did you do it?" Jen asked as the two girls moved to stand in the sun with Sim. Belle randomly taking photos.

"Did he at all say something about 'My Belle'?" Belle asked, wondering just what David had called her, Jen nodded. "He calls me his Belle, because basically every-time he hurts himself I'm the only person he'll let near him. I'm one of the only people aside from the guys who can calm him down," Belle explained to her before they heard Belle's name being called. "Excuse me a moment," she ran over to Seb who whispered in her ear that he thought that Pierre needed cheering up.


	3. Making A Memory

**Chapter 3: Making A Memory**

  
It wasn't long before the meet and greet was over, but they still weren't finished for the day. They had an interview to do, but Seb wanted to change his shirt from a yellow one to one of a different colour. Seb and Pierre walked back to the bus with Belle in tow. Pierre preferred if his sister was in his view most of the time he didn't care what she did as long as she didn't get lost. Jen stayed with Jeff, Chuck and David with Jeff striking up a conversation with her.

"What's it like living here?" Jeff asked, as the four of them slowly made their way around the venue trying to find where the interview was meant to take place.  
  
"It's good, a lot different from home," Jen replied, unsure of where the conversation was going. "I do have a favourite restaurant here though," she smiled at them, at the sound of food the boys all looked to her.  
  
"Oh? Do tell?" Chuck smiled, he wanted to find a way to get to know her better.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Jen questioned, she knew that it was probably the only way that she would be able to hang out with them again if she initiated it.  
  
"We'll see," Chuck replied, he wanted to think about it first.  
  
"Juste dire oui déjà," (Just say yes already,)David grinned, he was starting to want Chuck to have a date with Jen.  
  
"Ouais Chuck, nous savons que vous aimez sa façon dire oui!" (Yeah Chuck, we know you like her so say yes!) Jeff laughed, he saw how happy he had been in the last few hours and wanted it to continue, David had stopped with his flirting and was too busy concentrating on how much his wrist hurt.  
  
Jen looked at the three of them and raised her eyebrow, she was suddenly very confused by the quick conversation that was happening between the three of them. Tucking her hair behind her ear she coughed to get their attention. The boys smiled at her, Jeff and David saying nothing. Chuck told her that he would love to hang out with her the next day.  
  
Back at the bus Pierre and Belle were sitting in the kitchenette waiting for Seb to find a clean shirt. He kept huffing saying that he couldn't find one. Belle laughed and got up, walking over to Pierre's bunk and looking in his suitcase. All the boys had a tendency to share shirts - they didn't care if people saw them in each others shirts from time to time.  
  
"Pie, ne vous dérange pas si Sébastien porte de votre chemise grise?" (Pie, do you mind if Sébastien wears your gray shirt?) Belle called as she pulled out what seemed to be the only clean shirt in his entire bag. "You guys really need to do some laundry while we're here,"  
  
"Seb, take the shirt off of Belle," that was Pierre's way of saying that the younger man could wear his shirt. "Did you come to pick on me?" Pierre asked as Belle walked back to him and promptly sat on his lap.  
  
"Maybe, nah. I came because you wanted me to, and I missed you," she smiled, before poking him in the stomach and jumping up and almost straight into Seb who had walked out from the bunks.  
  
"Watch it," he laughed, as Pierre stood up and grabbed Belle poking her back causing her to grab his hand and not let go.  
  
"And people wonder why you can never keep a straight face," Pierre said, trying to pull his hand back from her so that they could go and do the interview.  
  
"What? It's not my fault I grew up with guys who can make anything dirty," she poked her tongue out at him before deciding to let go of his hand. "You can have your hand back now. Can I stay on the bus? J'ai en quelque sorte voulez faire une sieste." (I kind of want to nap,) as soon as Pierre got his hand back from her he walked off the bus and went to find the others.  
  
"Nope, you can after." Seb grinned, they wanted her to watch the interview in case the interviewer slipped into Italian.  
  
"Damn it!" Belle huffed, stamping her foot on the ground before she yawned to prove her point at being sleepy. "Oh yeah, we're ALL watching Star Wars tonight, and Jen's joining us,"

"Without you, we don't share," Seb said suddenly remembering what had happened moments earlier.

"Yes you do," Belle stuck her tongue out at him, before running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah we do, but do you think we'd dress this good with out you?" he smirked at her, a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke.

"Maybe," Belle grinned, knowing that what he was saying was only half true. "What were you saying to me earlier? I didn't catch it," Belle said, thinking back to earlier in the day when he'd taken her behind the tent.

"Ça ne fait rien en ce moment..." (Doesn't matter...right now,) Seb replied before reverting back to English and hoping that Belle would let it go.

"Okay, but you will tell me later?" Belle questioned, there was something about the way the way that Seb spoke that had her curious but she didn't want to push it.

"Yeah, maybe. Come on they're going to wonder where I am soon," Seb said before ushering her out the door grabbing her bag on the way.

Belle stumbled as Seb ushered out of the bus stopping so that he could put the pin-code in. Then he grabbed her hand and they went on a search for where the interview was taking place. Seb hadn't been listening when they were talking about it, so he had to call the others to find out. Pulling out his phone he dialled Jeff's number to find out where he was supposed to be.

At the interview tent the boys were standing around outside taking some more photos with fans, while Jen and Chuck talked. Jeff and David talked with David muttering that he was over the day already. He wasn't going to let it go any-time soon. After a couple of minutes Belle and Seb arrived at the tent, Pierre giving her a quick hug and whispering for her to stay out of the way. Belle and Jen went and stood just outside the tent so that Belle could hear what was being said and if they would need help.

The girls couldn't help but smile as they listened to them talking. Belle looked at David and noticed just how uncomfortable he was. A couple of minutes into the interview it looked like Seb and David were about to fall asleep. After the interview was over Chuck and Jen walked ahead of the others. Belle walked with David and Jeff while Seb hung back with Pierre there was something that he wanted to ask the older man but he wasn't exactly sure how to go about it.

"Pierre, je voulais vous demander ... vous dire quelque chose." (Pierre, I wanted to ask you...tell you something.) Seb said as they slowly walked back to the bus, stopping briefly to listen to one of the other bands.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez parler?" (What did you want to talk about?) Pierre replied, running a hand over his face before sticking it in his pocket as they continued to walk.

"À propos de Belle ..." (About Belle,) Seb said, he wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject of wanting to ask Belle out.  
  
"Qu'en est-il Belle? Rien n'est faux est-il?" (What about Belle? Nothing is wrong is it?) Pierre queried in reply as he put his sunglasses on and then looked down at his shorter friend.  
  
"Oh, Rien n'est faux, je viens de type de voulais savoir ce que vous penseriez si je lui ai demandé à ..." (Oh, Nothing is wrong. I just kind of wanted to know what you would think if I asked her out...) Seb spoke quickly glancing up at Pierre and then away from him afraid of what he might say.

"Attendez! Ralentissez un peu et recommencer," (Wait! Slow down a little and start over,) Pierre blinked raising his eyebrow he wasn't sure if he'd heard Seb correctly.  
  
"Je l'ai dit, rien n'est mauvais. Je voulais vous demander ce que vous pensiez...à me demander à Belle..." (I said, nothing is wrong. I wanted to ask what you thought...about me asking Belle out...) Seb repeated, before he started walking again, after realising that people were staring at the pair of them.  
  
Pierre didn't say anything, instead just followed Seb back to the bus where the others were waiting patiently for them. Belle had David's head resting on her shoulder he looked like he was about to fall asleep standing there. Belle noticed that Seb was starting to look a little nervous around her brother. Pierre raised his eyebrow wondering why they hadn't gotten on the bus yet. Chuck looked at Jen wondering if she was going to go home first or just stay and watch the movies and then leave. She had told them her and Belle's plan to watch Star Wars that night.  
  
"Just out of curiosity how did you plan on watching Star Wars on a European television?" Pierre asked, he was curious on how she had planned it.  
  
"Easy, brought my hard drive," she stuck her tongue out a them. It was how she watched most movies. "And a cable to plug it in with,"  
  
"Smart ass," David muttered, causing Belle to nudge him in the stomach as he still hadn't moved. "Chienne pas!" (Bitch don't!) David growled, that only made her do it again.  
  
"Easy you pair," Seb said, as he pulled David off of Belle, the bassist's head landing on his shoulder this time. "Dude, are you really that tired?"  
  
"Uh huh," came David's mumbled reply, as Pierre punched in the pin code for the bus.  
  
"Does any one care if I fall asleep for a while before the movies? I didn't sleep on the plane and I've been up forever," Belle said looking to them as Jeff, Chuck and Jen climbed on the bus.  
  
"My bunk," Pierre told her, generally she would have slept in the spare one but that was being occupied by Sim that night. "Sim has the spare,"  
  
"I have to share with Mr Stinkypants," Belle said sticking her tongue out at Pierre who just rolled his eyes, he could see how David and her had become best-friends all those years ago.  
  
"Yes, you do," Pierre said as he watched Seb push David on to the bus. "Though I think David might want you for a while," Pierre told her, Belle raised her eyebrow at him. First she was told to sleep in his bunk and now that David would want her.  
  
"Faites votre choix damn, Pie!" (Make up your damn mind, Pie!) Belle exclaimed as he climbed on and then Sim turned up behind her. "Hey Sim, just telling Pierre to make up his mind about where he'll let me sleep,"  
  
"Ahh, that all?" Sim questioned, Belle nodded her head and suddenly Chuck was poking his head out the door.  
  
"Hey, you guys getting on?" Chuck questioned, Belle climbed on and was followed by Sim who shut the door behind him. Belle walked through the bunks but was stopped by an arm appearing out of one of the bottom ones.

"Belle," a voice whined, it was David he'd climbed into his bunk as soon as they'd gotten onto the bus.

"Yes Davey?" Belle yawned crouching down and pulling the curtain back to reveal David lying there.

"Can you lie with me? Pretty please? Like we did when we were younger," David asked, Belle nodded but had one thing to say.

"As long as it's on the lounge in the back. I don't care who's in there I just wanna sleep," she said pulling him out of the bunk and standing up.

Pierre was sitting in the kitchenette with Chuck, Jen, Jeff and Sim. Seb had gone into the back room to use his laptop, he moved over when David and Belle walked in and David sat on the lounge pulling Belle with him.

"Wake me up in an hour," Belle grinned, David mumbled him too, Seb nodded and then went back to what he was doing.

"So Jen, what can you tell us about you? Chuck said that you're Australian," Pierre said glancing into the back room he had a lot to think about.

"Yeah, I grew up there. I only moved here for work eighteen months ago," Jen replied uncertain on how to approach the fact that she'd been listening to them for a few years now.

"Put a shrimp on the barbie?" Pierre joked, causing Chuck to throw one of the salt shakers at him off the table.

"We call them prawns," Jen laughed, she had a feeling that she may have to teach them something about food.

"What else can you tell us?" Pierre asked, he was getting even more curious he wanted to know how she came across them. Again glancing into the back room to see what Belle and Seb were doing even though he knew that David was in there with them.

"Like what?" Jen asked, looking to Pierre and then at Chuck who was grinning at her.

"Comme la façon dont vous entendu parler de nous," Jeff said with out thinking before repeating himself in English upon seeing the slightly confused look on Jen's face. "Like how you heard about us,"

In the back room Belle and David had fallen asleep with Belle's head on David's shoulder and his leaning against Seb who hadn't bothered to move it. He just kept playing on his laptop, glancing at Belle every so often to see her sleeping which made him smile. He didn't know quite what to do as Pierre still hadn't answered him.

After an hour Pierre walked into the back room and poked both David and Belle to wake them. He thought that by then they would have had enough sleep, plus Belle would probably end up falling asleep half way through the first movie. Pierre grinned at his sister and then pulled her up and sat down pulling her back down with him.

"What'll we do about food?" Jeff questioned, his stomach was starting to growl.

"Don't we have left overs in the fridge?" Chuck questioned, Jeff shrugged he had no idea what they had in there.

"No clue," came Sim's reply, Jeff sighed and stood up going to look in the fridge to see what was inside it.

"There's not much at all. Hey Jen do you know any good take out places?" Jeff questioned, looking at her as the bus driver knocked on the door. Chuck and Sim got up to see what he wanted.

"Hey guys, the driver says he'll go get us pizza if we want it," Chuck called, at the mention of pizza Belle sat up and grinned.

"Take that as Belle wants it," Pierre laughed before pulling her back down again.

"Vegetarian?" Belle said biting her lip as she spoke that was the only thing she liked on her pizza.

"Tell him anything so long as it's not spicy. And to make sure there's vegetarian, otherwise we'll have a cranky Belle," David said, sometimes they all loved spicy but not tonight.

"I'll go with him,"

Sim and the bus driver left, leaving Belle and Jen with the Simple Plan boys. It was then that Belle noticed that Seb and Pierre hadn't spoken to one another since they got on the bus. She wasn't even sure if they had spoken while she and David had been asleep. Chuck walked back over to Jen and pulled her up motioning for her to follow him.

"Jen ... Je me demandais si vous sortir avec moi?" (Jen...I was wondering if you would go out with me?) Chuck spoke quickly knowing that Jen would only understand her name, and me.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Jen looked at him as they sat in one of the front areas of the bus.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow," Chuck asked, this time adding some words in. "Not on a date...but as friends,"  
  
"Can I think about it?" Jen replied, she wanted to but she wasn't sure if it would be to straight forward or not.  
  
"Of course, you don't have to answer straight away," Chuck told her smiling, he hoped that she would say yes to him.


	4. Figure It Out

**Chapter 04: Figure It Out**

  
Jeff was sitting in the kitchenette again, this time staring at a photo of his two little girls and what the older of the two had left in his guitar case. David had moved from the back room to sitting opposite the older man and staring at his friend. He was about to complain again when he looked in the back-room to see whether Pierre, Seb and Belle had moved. Pierre's eyes were fixated on Belle and Seb as Belle had moved to next to Seb so she could see what he was working on. Seb glanced at David and smirked at him before wrapping his arms around Belle and hugging her tightly. Pierre didn't notice that Seb's arms were around his sister when he decided to hug her squishing the young girl between himself and Seb.

"Pierre I need to breathe," Belle mumbled trying to stick her head out between a gap between the two boys.

"Nah," Pierre grinned, resting his head on her shoulder. He could feel that Seb was uncomfortable on the other side of her. "Ask me again later," he muttered so that only Seb could hear him.

"Uh huh," Seb nodded as the older man released the pair of them from his grip.

"What are you two on about?" Belle queried, wiggling out from between them before Seb grabbed her hand again.

"Doesn't matter right now," Pierre told her, he didn't really know what to say. Belle shrugged and pulled Seb up with her making her way past the others.

"Fresh air anyone?" Belle questioned, she wasn't giving Seb the opportunity to say no to her.

"Apparently I have no choice," Seb motioned to his hand, David laughed and got up from where he'd been sitting with Jeff. "You joining us Jeff?"

"Nah, I'm going to call my girls," Jeff said as while he had been talking with David the two of them had worked out what time it was in Montreal. "They'll probably be having lunch, but they'll want to hear my voice," he smiled thinking of how happy his little ones would be.

"Alright, we'll be outside then," Belle told him, before the three of them made their way outside stopping to ask Jen and Chuck if they wanted to join them. "Want to join us? I want fresh air,"

"Nah, I'm gonna go talk to Pie," Chuck replied, looking to Jen who smiled at him before telling them that she would join them.

Seb, Belle, David and Jen walked outside of the bus and Belle promptly sat on the ground leaning against the bus pulling Seb down with her. David sat down in front of her and Jen sat in front of Seb the four of them facing one another. Chuck walked down to the back of the bus where his friend sat staring at the wall.

"Mec vous allez bien?" (Dude are you alright?) Chuck questioned, leaning against the doorway and seeing the slightly puzzled concentrated look on Pierre's face.

"Pour être honnête? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr..." (To be honest? I'm not really sure...) Pierre replied, he had to tell someone about the conversation he and Seb had, had but he didn't know how to...or even if he should.

"Voulez-vous parler? Peut-être que je peux vous aider?" (Want to talk about it? Maybe I can help?) Chuck asked moving into the room and pulling the sliding door shut.

"I don't know what to do. Sebastien pretty much told me..." Pierre trailed off, he was very unsure of how to tell him about what Seb had said.

"That what? He likes Belle?" Chuck laughed, it was obvious to him and everyone else that the young guitarist had feelings for Belle. Pierre just chose to ignore it most of the time.

"How'd you?" Pierre questioned, being caught off guard by Chuck's revelation, he hadn't thought that the drummer would notice.

"Know? I don't know, maybe because he goes where ever she does?" Chuck said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But David does that too," Pierre retaliated, Chuck rolled his eyes of course David did they were best-friends.

"Yeah, but they've been best-friends forever. Seb's different around her and you know as well as I do that she lights up around him," Chuck told him, he couldn't believe that Pierre was that clueless around in his sister.

"So what do I do?" Pierre questioned, placing his head in his hands and then looking up at the drummer as he spoke. "Il veut lui demander de sortir sur une date." (He wants to ask her out on a date.)

"Laissez-le donc, vous savez qu'il ne sera pas lui faire de mal. De plus lui donner la parole grand frère?" (Let him then, you know he won't hurt her. Plus give him the big brother speech?) Chuck told him, he also had something else to say to him. "I asked Jen out...I know...I know it's not like me,"

"That really isn't like you. But there's something you like about her isn't there?" Pierre smiled, he was thinking about the first thing that Chuck had said to him. "I suppose you're right,"

Chuck just smiled at him as they heard footsteps climbing back on the bus. Chuck motioned to Pierre that he really should talk to Seb and tell him what he had decided. Pierre rolled his eyes at him, he wanted the guitarist to stay nervous a little while longer. David knocked on the door, wondering why it was shut in the first place.

"Sim's back with food!" David grinned, opening the door and barging his way in so that he could claim the prime spot. "And alcohol!"

"And soda," Belle added, she didn't drink and they had found out while they were sitting outside talking with Jen that she only drank on special occasions.

"So you going to set up the movie or what?" Pierre asked before getting up and grabbing Seb and taking him to the front end of the bus. "Back in a minute,"

"Let me find the hard-drive then," Belle said, going back to the bunks and to Pierre's where they'd placed her bag. "Hey Davey if you want more Advil I'll bring some in for you," she said as she dug around in her bag for the hard-drive and the cable so she could connect it all up.

"How do you even know where everything is?" Jen asked as she had followed her to the bunks and was standing behind her.

"I've been on most of the tours with them, he doesn't like me being left out...Plus I help out when I can," Belle paused realising that didn't really answer her question. "Oh and this is similar to the bus they used last time,"

"Oh...Okay. Penso che sto per dire sì," (I think I'm going to say yes,) Jen said with a smile as Belle pulled her head out from the bunk with the hard-drive and cable.

At the front of the bus Pierre and Seb were sitting talking. Occasionally they would both glance down the bus to see what was going on and whether they had noticed anything.

"Sai come mi hai chiesto in precedenza circa Belle?" (You know how you asked me earlier about Belle?) Pierre questioned, running a hand over his face as Seb looked him in the eye.

"Ouais ... qu'en est-il? Avez-vous une réponse?" (Yeah...what about it? Do you have an answer?) Seb was slightly nervous as to what he would say, he started tapping his fingers on his knee out of habit.

"J'espère que vous ne me faites pas regretter plus tard. Mais si vous blessez Belle Je viendrai après vous," (I hope you don't make me regret this later. But if you hurt Belle I'll come after you,) Pierre spoke quickly, Seb almost didn't hear a word his friend said.

"Attendez ... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" (Wait...What did you just say?) Seb questioned, shaking his head as though that would help him feel better.

"Je l'ai dit...oui...Mais ne pas la blesser, je sais que vous ne serez pas. Je dis simplement ne pas lui faire du mal," (I said..yes...But don't hurt her, I know that you won't. I'm just saying don't hurt her,) Pierre repeated himself, this time with an evil grin. Seb's eyes went wide he couldn't believe what Pierre was saying to him. "Maintenant, laisse aller manger." (Now, let's go eat.)

Pierre got up from the chairs and made his way back down to the end of the bus, where Belle had just finished fixing up the television so that they could all settle down to watch Star Wars. Belle looked up when she saw that Seb was still just sitting at the front of the bus. Pierre smiled at her before finding somewhere to sit down.

"Seb, you coming to join us for Star Wars or not?" David asked, as he patted the space next to him and Jeff. Pierre had sat in one corner while Jen and Chuck in the other. Sim on the floor with all the pizza's.

"Yeah, in a minute," Seb answered, he wanted to think for a moment, he had to think of the right way to ask Belle out after the okay from Pierre.

After a minute Belle walked to front of the bus with two pieces of pizza. She'd set the movie running, it didn't matter if she missed the start her and Seb knew all the lines. Often saying them at the same time.

"Sebby, est que tout va bien?" (Sebby, is everything alright?) Belle questioned, handing him some of the pizza that she had in her hand.

"Tout va bien," (Everything's fine,) Seb smiled at her, before taking a bite of the pizza she had given him. "Let's go join the others," Belle nodded she had a mouthful of pizza.

Belle and Seb rejoined the others Seb sitting in next to David and both boys pulling Belle down on top of them. David grinned and planted his head on her shoulder, Seb took her hand and then looked at Chuck and Jen who were having there own little private conversation. After a minute they stopped talking and everyone focused on the movie. Chuck kept glancing at Jen which was was making Pierre chuckle to himself he had never seen his friend so smitten. Half an hour into the movie and Jen noticed that he kept looking at her.

"Want to go for a walk?" Jen whispered, she didn't know how they did it, cramped in such a small space.

"Sure," Chuck whispered back before the pair of them excused themselves and went outside.

"So...I've been thinking..." Jen paused, she was trying to think of how to give him the answer to the question he'd asked hours earlier.

"Oh?" Chuck questioned, as they walked around weaving in and out of the tour buses.

"I would like to go out with you as friends...but I am a little concerned that you meet girls all over the world," Jen said as they stopped behind one of the buses where there was a little privacy. "Hear me out before you say anything. You travel the world, and meet girls all the time, and maybe if I went out with you I'd get hurt...what I'm trying to say is. Yes I will go out with you, but as friends," Jen spoke quickly not knowing if Chuck actually caught a word that she had just said.

"Slow down a minute," Chuck blinked looking at her as they talked. "What did you just say?" Chuck questioned, glancing at the security patrol as they walked passed them. "I meet girls all over the world. But I've never once asked one out even as friends," Chuck told her after working out what she had said.

"I can show you around tomorrow, if that's what you want...but if you want more than I'm just a little concerned...all over the world..." Jen told him, this time talking slower than before causing Chuck to smile at her and chuckle a little.

"Jen, relax. Let's see where tomorrow takes us," Chuck smiled at her, he couldn't help it, her being nervous made him feel better knowing that he wasn't the only nervous one. "Can I have your phone a minute?" Jen nodded speechless and handed him her phone, she watched as Chuck put his number and name in it. And then he added Belle's just for safe measures.

"I have to go, I'm super tired," Jen told him after he handed her, her phone back.

"I'll call you a cab, it's the least I can do," Chuck told her, pausing before he spoke again. "Call or text either of us tomorrow," he smiled at her as he looked at his phone and then searched for the taxi number that Sim had used earlier in the day.

Jen and Chuck walked back to the bus so that Jen could grab her bag. Chuck talking to the taxi company and telling them that he had a pick up for one person and that she would tell them her address when they got her. After bidding farewell to the others Chuck walked with one of the security guards and Jen to the gates to wait for a taxi for her. Jen left telling Chuck that she would call tomorrow at some stage.

As Chuck walked back to the bus he couldn't help but smile to himself. Almost as soon as he was back on the bus he was bombarded by the others, except for Belle as she'd fallen asleep and Pierre had put her in his bunk. David was on the verge of falling asleep nursing his wrist. Pierre was talking to Jeff and Seb had been trying to get them all to shut up so that he could hear it.

"Dude, you really like her huh?" Pierre smirked at his best-friend, Chuck nodded.

"Chuck has a new friend," David said in a sing song voice with a grin on his face.

"Chuck and Jen sitting in a tree..." Pierre joined in before he cracked up laughing at how embarrassed Chuck had become.

Jeff looked at his friends and couldn't help but laugh. Seb ended up pausing the movie as he couldn't take the noise and wanted to say something. Chuck was slowly going red with embarrassment, it wasn't his fault that he'd fallen for her.

"Did I just miss something?" Seb questioned, he'd been too busy thinking about Belle and how he was going to ask her out a second time. But his mind had kept wandering to the movie as well.

"Chuck and Jen," was all David said before he started singing again with Pierre joining in.

After a few minutes they all decided they needed to to sleep. Pierre walked up to his bunk and pulled open the curtain, realising that he had to push Belle up against the wall so that they would both fit - top and tail. Seb's bunk was above Pierre's, David's was opposite, Chuck was the next one down and then Sim. Once they were all comfortable and asleep all the lights were off on the bus.


	5. You Had Me From Hello

**Chapter 05: You Had Me From Hello**

  
The following day Belle woke up to Pierre's feet in her face, the only thing she could think of to do was lick them. Even though she knew his feet would be foul, she did it anyway. Seb was awake in his bunk, staring at a picture he'd taken of Belle without her knowing until the day after he'd taken it. Jeff was sitting in the kitchenette drinking water, David had rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. Chuck was still sleeping, as was Sim.

"Pierre, lève-toi. S'il vous plaît, je veux me lever," (Pierre, get up. Please I want to get up,) Belle said quietly as she tried to climb over him but failing and flopping back down on her side. "Pierre! I really need to pee!" Belle exclaimed, before giving up when she realised her brother didn't plan on moving any time soon. Lying on her back she kicked the top of the bunk to get Seb's attention. "Seb, you awake?"

"Ouais, ne vous voulez quelque chose?" (Yeah, did you want something?) Seb questioned, when he was half asleep he tended to revert to French, they all did.

"Help? Pierre's blocked me in and I need to pee," Belle said quietly as Seb's head poked over the edge of bunks and in the curtain.

"Hold on a minute," he lay back down before swinging his legs out and climbing out. "Let me out of bed," he smiled at her and then started to poke the singer. "Hey Pierre, let Belle out,"

"Cinq minutes plus, maman," (Five more minutes, Mom,) Pierre mumbled rolling over to face Belle, she grinned looking at Seb before she moved her knee.

"Hey Pierre ... si vous ne bougez pas vous êtes arrivés là où le soleil ne brille pas," (Hey Pierre...if you don't move you get got where the sun don't shine,) Belle said to him trying not to laugh as she really needed to get up and go to the toilet.

"I'm up!" Pierre jumped out of bed nearly knocking Seb over in the process.

"Finally! Now let me at the toilet," Belle said before dashing to the toilet, opening it and shutting the door.

"Étiez-vous sérieux la nuit dernière?" (Were you serious last night?) Seb asked quietly as he looked at the older man, he didn't want the others to hear him.

"Oui, je sais que vous prendrez soin d'elle," (Yes, I know you'll take care of her,) Pierre smiled at him, as they both listened for the toilet to flush so that they would know when to stop talking about it.

In the kitchenette Jeff was trying to think of what they could do for the morning, he knew that they didn't have any interviews that day just a show in the afternoon. Seb nudged David who mumbled rolling on to his back and slowly opening his eyes and looking up at the two boys. Belle flushed the toilet and walked out stopping when she saw that David was stilling lying on the floor and that Seb and Pierre were just staring at him.

"Don't just stand there, Pie help him up," Belle yawned, walking over to him and standing on her toes to rest her head on his shoulder.

"He can get up himself," Pierre smirked, Seb nodded before heading to the bathroom himself. "So kiddo, what are you going to do for the day?"

"Coffee first," Belle yawned again, this time causing a chain reaction, Pierre yawned, then Seb and then David as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Fine, go get dressed or something. Aren't we headed to a hotel today?" Pierre questioned, he should have known the answer but he wasn't entirely sure.

"I think so," Seb replied, watching Belle as she went to the bunk that they'd stashed all the bags in, it was the reason that Belle had to share with Pierre.

"Just so you know, when we get to the hotel I'm having the first shower," Belle told the three boys as she pulled out her clothes and then went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Pierre, Seb and David looked at each other, there was no way that the three of them were letting her in first even if she had bagged it. David wanted the first shower and he'd adamantly declared it the night before. Chuck had booked them 3 double rooms, Sim and their tour manager had his own room they would work out the rooms when they got to the hotel.. After Belle was dressed she got off the bus and stood in the sun for a few minutes waiting for the others to join her. David was first, mumbling and groaning that his wrist was sore and that the Advil wasn't working. Belle sighed an wrapped an arm around him as the others joined them. Sim talked to some of the security into going with them to ensure that the band wasn't mobbed while they went walking.

"Après médicaments café, de la douleur," (After coffee, pain meds) David insisted, as they walked and he grumbled whenever someone bumped into him. "Qu'est-ce que la prescription dire de toute façon?" (What does the prescription say anyway?)

"I haven't looked at it," Belle replied, all she'd done when Chuck had handed it to her was stick it in her purse so that she wouldn't loose it. "No more talking, coffee first,"

"You and your coffee," Pierre shook his head as he slung an arm around he shoulder and Seb innocently grabbed her hand to pull her away from the others.

"What? Unless you want me to be grumpy all day let me have coffee," Belle grinned ducking out from under Pierre's arm and falling into step with Seb. David fell back into step beside the two of them.

After walking for a few minutes they arrived at a coffee shop, Chuck looked in the window to check it out - they were early enough that not many people were there. Jeff nodded and they all walked in, Belle immediately walking up to the counter and ordering their coffees. Pierre stood behind her, while the others all sat down away from the window so that people wouldn't notice that they were there. The barrista smiled at them and told her that they would be there shortly.

"Hey Jeff, puis-je vous demander quelque chose plus tard?" (Hey Jeff, can I ask you something later?) Seb questioned quietly as they sat in the corner, David was sitting talking with Chuck.

"Bien sûr, qu'en est-il? Son?" (Sure, what about? Her?) Jeff replied, motioning with his eyes as Pierre and Belle made their way over to them.

"Coffee will be soon, food too," Belle grinned, sitting herself between Jeff and Seb so that Pierre was forced to sit with Chuck and David.

"Good," Jeff said as his stomach started to grumble. "What exactly did you order?"

"Just food, that we can eat. Nothing special," Belle replied, she couldn't remember what it was so she was pleasantly surprised to see the panini and muffins

"What's this?" David raised his eyebrow at it as they had their coffees placed in front of them.

"Panini," was all Jeff said as Belle took a bite out of hers and then added sugar to the coffee.

"Which is?" Pierre questioned, poking it as he watched Belle put some sugar in his coffee as well.

"It's a bread, and you already know what muffins are," Belle stuck her tongue out and then had a mouthful of coffee. "Hey Chuck, are we headed to the hotel before you have soundcheck? Or after the show?"

"Before, we're due at eleven am I think," Chuck replied as they all started to drink.

Belle looked at her watch as they sat eating their breakfast. David's head was hanging down and he was mumbling and grumbling about his wrist. Pierre looked at him and then at Belle as if to say 'Well when does he get the meds?'. Seb nudged Belle and caused her to look at David.

"Davey, viens. Nous allons aller le chercher maintenant," (Davey, come on. We'll go get it now,) Belle stood up, nudging both Seb and Jeff with her knee to make one of them move so she could get out. "Je vais lui prendre maintenant et nous vous rencontrer à l'autobus," (I'll take him now and we'll meet you at the bus,) Belle told them, no one argued with her as Seb swung his legs to the side so she could walk past. "Mi scusi, quanto dista dalla farmacia più vicina?" (Excuse me, how far is it to the nearest pharmacy?) she questioned walking over to the counter to find out how far away it would be.

"Belle?" David mumbled getting up and going over to her and promptly sticking his head on her shoulder. "Il baise mal. Advil est de ne rien faire," (It fucking hurts. Advil is doing nothing,)

'I wonder if Jen'll call...' Chuck thought to himself looking up at David and then at Pierre as they listened to David grumbling and swearing. Pierre tilted his head as he looked at his friend and then continued with drinking. Almost as soon as David and Belle left the building Seb and Jeff started talking, Pierre and Chuck moving over to their table to listen in. Even if Pierre really didn't want to hear the conversation.

"Just a question...do you think Jen will call?" Chuck interrupted Seb before he had a chance to open his mouth to speak.

"I think she will, give her the day," Pierre told his friend, they could all see what it was doing it him.

"Anyway!" Seb said loudly to get the attention of Jeff back onto him, as soon as the older man was looking at him he spoke again. "I kind of maybe want to ask Belle out...but I don't know how to go about it,"

"Pierre?" Jeff questioned, looking at the singer who just nodded at him. "Go for a walk with her, take her somewhere. Honestly I think anything you do she would be happy,"

"But...how? How am I mean to ask her?" Seb asked, he was never alone with her for long as David always managed to find them.

"Just make sure that you're on your own with her when you tell her." Jeff told him, taking a bite out of his muffin as he spoke.

"Yeah, or she will freak. I know my sister," Pierre said, almost with a laugh. Seb thought to himself for a moment.

"I already know that...but how?"

"Seb, you just need to be honest with her. Tell her how you feel," Jeff explained to her in the simplest way that he could think of how. "I'm more worried about Chuck never telling Jen about how he feels," Jeff smirked, Pierre nodded his head in agreement.

"Take her for a walk tonight after the show?" Pierre suggested, pausing before adding. "We'll keep David,"

"You'll really keep him from following Belle and I?" Seb curiously as he wanted to know how they planned on doing it.

"Don't know yet, we'll cross that bridge later. He may be sleepy from the meds, we won't know till tonight," Chuck replied, all the while thinking about when and if Jen was going to call him.

After the boys finished with their breakfast they headed back to the bus, they figured they had at least half an hour before Belle and David would be back. Seb went into his bunk to see what he could work out with how to go on a date with Belle. Chuck went to his bunk to start packing things up for their stay at the hotel. They would be going sightseeing for a few days after the shows were finished. Pierre and Jeff attempted to pack up the back of the bus so that they wouldn't leave anything behind.

While Belle and David walked to the pharmacy David decided to tell Belle a secret that he thought that she didn't know. David took a deep breath as they walked he was trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Belle, j'en sais quelque chose que vous pensez que je ne sais pas," Belle, I know something that you think I don't,) David told her quietly as they walked along, Belle glanced at him.

"Oui, Davey, que pensez-vous que vous savez?" (Yes, Davey, what do you think you know?) Belle questioned as she read the street signs to make sure that they were headed in the right direction.

"Je sais que vous aimez Sébastien, que plus que des amis..." (I know that you like Sebastien, as more than friends...) David said with a slight smirk as he caught her looking at him.

"Qu'est ce que...? Comment...? Je pensais...Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais," (What the...? How...? I thought...I don't know what I thought,) Belle stuttered as they stopped walking and she stared at him and her face started to go a lovely shade of pink.

"Je sais que vous Belle, tout comme vous me connaissez. Parfois, nous savons les uns les autres que nous-mêmes," (I know you Belle, just like you know me. Sometimes we know each other better than we know ourselves,) David told her, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a hug and whispering sorry in her ear.

"David..." Belle looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I told you that," Belle sighed remembering the first time she had said it to him.

"You did. Belle you're my best-friend. Tell Sebastien how you feel," David said as they started to walk again and found the pharmacy. Belle kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

"I can't..." Belle paused, she didn't know how to tell him.

The two of them walked into the pharmacy, walking up to the counter Belle handed over David's script before asking if the could get it filled out. The pharmacist asked David for his name, date of birth and ID to check that he was who he said he was.

"Belle? Qu'est-ce qu'il suffit de demander?" (Belle? What did he just ask?) David questioned quietly causing Belle to chuckle.

"Il a demandé votre nom et votre date de naissance," (He asked for your name and date of birth,) Belle replied before looking to the pharmacist and answering for him. "Il suo nome è David Desrosiers Phillippe. Era nato il 29 agosto 1980." (His name is David Phillippe Desrosiers. He was born August 29, nineteen eighty. [Italian]) Belle told them before motioning for David to hand over his passport so they could check.


	6. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not Pierre, because he snores. David will complain way too much," as soon as she said that David would complain too much he started whining. "See!"

**Chapter 06: Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

  
Once they had the pain medication they headed back to the bus Belle wondering who else knew how she felt about Seb if David could see it. At the bus the others had managed to pack up everything of their own and were staring at Belle and David's things. They couldn't work out why David had a pair of Belle's jeans draped over his bag. Seb had a theory that David and stolen them to wear just like he had stolen her sunglasses. As soon as they got to the bus David headed to the mini-fridge to have a drink of water and his pain meds.

"Belle, why does David have a pair of your jeans?" Pierre asked, holding up the offending item for her to see.  
  
"He borrowed them a while ago..." Belle trailed off looking at her watch to see what the time was. "Who wants to help me shove crap in my bag?" she asked, waiting a moment to see who would make a move to help her and who would go in the opposite direction.  
  
"I'll help," Pierre volunteered, sometimes he was the only one game enough to help her pack things even if it meant getting stuff thrown at him. "So long as you don't throw shoes like last time,"  
  
"Hey! I warned you, you just didn't listen and thought I meant there was an actual duck," Belle stuck her tongue out and went into the back room to unplug her hard-drive from the TV.  
  
Jen sat in her apartment and stared at her phone. She was contemplating on calling Chuck and taking him up on his offer. She wasn't sure if he was going to answer his phone or not since she hadn't given him her phone number. Taking a deep breath Jen scrolled through her phone until she came to Chuck's number and hit the call button. While the phone was ringing she flipped through the various stations on the TV settling on one that was playing music videos. Jen pulled the phone away from her ear when it rang out. Chuck had said that if he didn't answer to call Belle's number, Jen scrolled back through the numbers until she found Belle's and hit the call button again.  
  
'Hello? Belle speaking,' Belle answered the phone it had only rang once.  
  
"Hi Belle, It's Jen...Chuck said it was okay to call you," Jen spoke quickly causing Belle to chuckle.  
  
'Hey Jen. What can I do you for?' Belle asked, walking into the back room and ushering the boys out and sitting on the couch.  
  
"I tried Chuck's number but it rang out," Jen told her pausing before she continued. "I wanted to take him up on his offer...you probably don't know about it though do you?"  
  
'Hold on a minute. DAVID PUT MY JEANS BACK! Sorry David stole my jeans,' Belle paused laughing before she continued. 'You were saying?'

"I wanted to take Chuck up on his offer...last night we were talking about hanging out again today...or well at some stage," Jen spoke quickly as her eyes darted around her apartment. She was waiting for Belle to say something else.

'Are you free tomorrow? The guys have another show today and I kind of wanted some time with them cause I haven't seen them in a while. But we're in town for a few days and I'm sure Chuck would love to hang out with you tomorrow,' Belle told her before taking a deep breath and standing up walking over to David. 'Give me those!'

"You seem distracted? I am free tomorrow," Jen questioned, wondering why David was taking her things.

'Aspetta ... come avete avuto il mio numero? Io non lo darò a te...' (Hang on...how did you get my number? I didn't give it to you...[Italian]) Belle questioned, running a hand over her face and snatching her jeans back from David.

Belle and Jen talked a few minutes more with Jen admitting that Chuck gave her the number. Belle had to chuckle at that, it was decided that they would meet in the morning at a restaurant near the hotel they were staying. After hanging up she went back to finishing her packing and taking things back off of David.

"Who was on the phone?" David questioned, as he hugged one pair of her jeans. He wanted to wear them.

"No one, or well Jen. But don't tell Chuck," Belle grinned taking hold of her jeans and grabbing them off him. "Davey, just how many pairs of my jeans do you want to steal?" she questioned, watching as he wiggled his fingers.

"Uhm, all of them? No just the ones that I like," he replied pausing before he spoke again. "Can you do my hair at the hotel?"

"Belle, Davey we're heading to the hotel now," Pierre said walking back towards them and seeing that they were still packing. "Did you totally stop when you answered your phone?"

"Maybe? What of it?" Belle stuck her tongue out and shoved everything back in her bag. "You know I can pack things faster than you,"

"Haha, just finish packing so we can go," Pierre laughed watching as his sister finished her bag and then shoved things into David's.

"Hey! Don't crease that!" David exclaimed, causing Belle to crack up laughing before she calmed down enough to speak.

"David, I have a portable iron. Just for you," Belle told him before they heard snickering coming from inside one of the bunks. "Jeff I know you're there,"  
  
"Trust you to think of an iron," Jeff laughed as the they all decided to start moving to the front of the bus where they could sit down.  
  
The six of them went and sat down in the front of the bus David couldn't help himself and had to stick his face up against the window at the fans. They were taking the bus because they had so much stuff and couldn't be bothered to separate into two groups. Seb was having a hard time trying to work out how to ask Belle out, he knew that to do it they had to be alone otherwise she'd freak out and not talk to him or the others.  
  
Once they got to the hotel Chuck designated rooms - they had three rooms meaning that someone would be stuck with Belle. He knew that Pierre, David and Seb would all want her. So he really didn't know what to do, other than let Belle decide.  
  
"Belle, who do you want to room with?" Chuck questioned, looking at her as she stopped David from bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Not Pierre, because he snores. David will complain way too much," as soon as she said that David would complain too much he started whining. "See!"  
  
"Guess you want Sebastien then," Chuck said with a smile, Belle nodded and looked at Seb who just smiled at her. "Pierre and Dave, leaving Jeff and I," Chuck finished before handing them the room keys.  
  
"Belle! I do not snore!" Pierre exclaimed after a minute causing Belle to stick her tongue out laughing.  
  
"Yes you do, that and you squished me last night!" Belle told him as they headed to the elevators with their bags. "I hate elevators,"  
  
"I know, so just close your eyes until we get to the floor," Pierre told her before giving her a hug, he knew that they scared her half the time.  
  
"Stupid elevators," she muttered causing David and Seb to both have a chuckle they remembered getting stuck in a glass one with her once and her sitting on the floor refusing to move until someone got them out. "Shut up you two," Belle muttered again this time kicking one of them.

"Belle!" Seb exclaimed, rubbing his shin as he looked at the siblings. "Sorry,"

"Sorry," Belle mumbled with her head buried his Pierre's chest. She really wasn't fond of elevators they freaked her out.

"Hey kiddo, relax," Pierre sighed rubbing her back. Why Chuck had gotten them on the tenth floor he didn't know. "It's not that bad," Pierre whispered he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Once they were out of the elevator Belle walked up to Chuck and slapped him upside the arm. She knew he was the reason they were so high up. This time Pierre laughed, they usually let her get away with things for the time being but when she least expected it she'd get it back.  
  
"Seb and Belle are next to Pie and David, and we're across the hall," Chuck told them rubbing his arm as he spoke. "Belle don't hit so hard,"  
  
"Then stop putting us so high up! Next time I'm booking," Belle stuck her tongue out at him as Seb grabbed her hand and dragged her to their room much to the protests of Pierre who had now realised what Chuck had said.  
  
"Hold on. Belle," Pierre started to say but was cut off by David shaking his head and dragging the taller man to their room.  
  
"Pierre let them go," Jeff laughed, he had been wondering how long it would take the singer to realise what was happening. "They're adults, besides they haven't done anything,"  
  
"But, but..." Pierre muttered as David swiped the door key and opened it. Belle and Seb had already gone into their room and shut the door.  
  
In the room Belle had claimed one bed and was lying on it briefly before remembering that she wanted to shower before the others. Belle jumped up and rummaged through her bag before producing some clean clothes and heading for the bathroom. Seb looked at her and then at the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry Seb, but unless you want me to smell all day I'm showering first," Belle said before walking in and closing the door after Seb didn't protest, that was another reason she'd chosen him - her brother and David would have protested. Five minutes later and Belle emerged full dressed and sat herself on the bed. "When do you have soundcheck?"  
  
"Like five I think," Seb replied as he looked at her and smiled. "I wanted to ask you something..." Seb said quietly, he wasn't sure if he had her attention or not.  
  
"Oh?" Belle queried as she looked at him, he had her attention so long as she didn't sidetracked.

"You've been one of my best-friends for a long time...okay I really don't know how to say this," Seb spoke quickly pausing as he realised he didn't know what to say.

"Go on..." Belle was a little intrigued so she stared at him before starting to play with the hem on her shirt.

"Belle...I really don't know how to say this. But, I kind of like you as more than..." Seb said before Belle cut him off she realised what he was trying to say to her.

"Are you...are you trying to say that you like me the way I like you?" Belle questioned, biting her lip as she looked back up at him and found that he was staring at the bedspread that had suddenly become interesting. "Sebastien, mi piaci. Davvero. Ben più di una semplice piace," (Sebastien, I like you. I really do. Well more than just like,) she had to say it if he wasn't going to.

"Belle, vuoi uscire con me?" (Belle, would you go out with me? ) Seb smiled at her, all she could do was nod with a cheesy grin on her face. "Say something,"  
  
"Uh huh," Belle muttered, looking at him and then smiling. "Yes," as soon as those words left her lips Seb moved from the bed he'd been sitting on and sat next to her.  
  
"Belle, I've wanted to ask you that for a while now," Seb told her, before he took a deep breath. He didn't know if this would change things.  
  
Belle and Seb sat talking for a little while realising that the entire time that they had known each other there had always been something about each other that the other had liked. Around one o'clock David knocked on the door, he wanted the use of Belle to help him out. He had no idea how he was supposed to shower with the wrist guard on.   
  
"Belle? Can you help me?" David questioned from the opposite side of the door, neither of them had moved. "Belle!"  
  
"Oh hold on a damn minute," Belle replied she still hadn't put her shoes back on and didn't like being barefoot in different countries.  
  
"Why?" David questioned, this time Seb moved to the door and opened it. "Oh...shoes,"  
  
"Yes, shoes. Now what did you want?" Belle asked, Seb just smiled at her before he poked her.  
  
"You two finally together?" David asked, momentarily forgetting why he had gone to their door in the first place. "Oh, how am I supposed to do anything with this on?"  
  
"Maybe," was all Seb said as he walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Maybe, don't know yet. As for your wrist you can take it off to shower. You just can't go bashing it up. Get Pie to help you," Belle said, looking at him and seeing that he was grinning at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," David stuck his tongue out at her and then called out to Seb to tell him what he was doing. "I'm stealing Belle for a couple of minutes," David promptly dragged Belle out of the room and down the hallway. Seb had the room keys.

Once they were in his and Pierre's room both of them sat Belle on the bed and stared at her. Pierre sat on one side and David on the other, David holding his wrist out to her. Pierre wrapped an arm around her and grinned a little.

"Donc, petite sœur, quelque chose de nouveau?" (So little sister, anything new?) Pierre asked as Belle started to take the bandage off of David's wrist.

"Sébastien...m'a demandé de sortir," (Sebastien...asked me out,) Belle mumbled, as she continued to fix up David. David and Pierre looked at each other and grinned. "Attendez une minute. Vous avez tous deux savaient pas vrai?" (Wait a minute. You both knew didn't you?) Belle said as she caught the shared look.

"Belle, il peut ou non nous ont demandé de l'aide ... et bien il m'a dit qu'il voulait vous demander de sortir." (Belle, he may or may not have asked us for help...and well he told me that he wanted to ask you out.) Pierre spoke quickly as Belle rolled up the bandage and David went to move.

"Pierre? What do you mean?" Belle raised her eyebrow as she looked at her older brother.

"He asked me if he could ask you...Belle he really does like you, you know," Pierre told her, he wasn't sure if he should be saying anything.

"You! You!" Belle laughed a little, she couldn't help it. It was either that or she tackle him to the ground and start tickling him. "You didn't even know,"

"I know, it's my job as your big brother to ignore that sort of thing," Pierre told her nonchalantly as he looked to her and saw that she was half scowling at him.

While Pierre and Belle had been talking David gone into the bathroom to shower. They hadn't noticed until he made a sound.

"Owwie!" David suddenly cried from the bathroom, Belle and Pierre stopped their bickering momentarily.

"You alright in there Dave?" Pierre questioned, as Belle flopped back on the bed. “Avez-Sébastien effectivement vous demander de sortir? et qu'avez-vous dit?” (Did Sebastien actually ask you out? and what did you say?) Pierre asked her as they waited for an answer from David but only heard whimpering.

“David have you put clothes on?” Belle queried, she was temporarily ignoring her brother wanting to know if David was alright.

"Do boxers count?" David questioned, it was all he had managed to put on while he was whimpering.

"Oh Hold on," Belle sighed, sitting up and moving towards the bathroom. "Let me in,"

While she was straightening David's hair she burnt the side of his head near his eyebrow as he had moved. After Belle had fixed up David she left the two of them and walked back to hers and Seb's room She just wanted to spend more time with him by herself instead of being surrounded by all of the boys.

In Jeff and Chuck's room the two men had both showered and were sitting talking Chuck was asking Jeff his opinion.

"What do you think about Jen?" Chuck asked as they sat on the beds in their room.  
  
"From what we've seen of her, she seems nice. I don't know what else to say and I won't till we get to know her more...But I do think that she likes you ," Jeff smiled at his friend causing Chuck to blush, it was at that point that he was glad that they were alone. "More importantly what do you think about her?"

"I like her, I want to get to know her on a more personal level I guess," Chuck replied still blushing as he thought about Jen and wondering if she was going to call. He still hadn't checked his phone which was unusual for him.

"Have you even checked your phone today?" Jeff questioned, he hadn't seen him touch it since earlier that morning when they had, had breakfast.

As soon as Chuck heard the word phone he pulled his out to check it and saw that he had a missed call but he didn't recognise the number. He showed Jeff who shrugged, after a couple of minutes staring at it he decided to text the number.

'Hey, I missed a call from this number...is this Jen? If it is text me back, going to soundcheck soon.' Chuck read what his text was and handed it to Jeff to read.

"Dude, why don't you get her to call Belle if it is Jen?" Jeff questioned reading over the text and laughing at him.

"Oh yeah..." Chuck erased most of his text and then started again.

'Hey, I missed a call from this number...is this Jen? If it is call Belle, going to sound check soon. Chuck,' Chuck re-read his text and then hit send hoping that it was Jen that he was texting.


	7. Lonely No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is it going up?" Belle muttered her head buried in Seb's neck as she spoke. "We're going higher..."

**Chapter 07: Lonely No More**

  
Jeff couldn't stop laughing, he couldn't believe that his friend had fallen so fast. Back in Seb and Belle's room Seb was smiling to himself waiting for Belle to return so that they could talk more before heading to soundcheck. Belle had managed to get David calmed down enough to bandage his wrist and put the guard back on it. Pierre had taken over the bathroom as soon as David had left it. Belle looked at her watch and realised that they had to get going if they wanted to eat before soundcheck.

"Hey Pie, Davey soundcheck is in an hour. I'm gonna see how the others are doing," Belle told them as she left the room and walked to opposite them where Chuck and Jeff were. "Hé Charles, Jeff soundcheck est dans une heure. Vous êtes prêt?" (Hey Charles, Jeff soundcheck is in an hour. You ready?) Belle called as she knocked on their door before turning around and walking back to her and Seb's room. "Sebby, can you let me in?"

"Hold on Belle," Seb called back, he had been sitting on the bed after his shower and his left arm had decided on it's own to start shaking.

"You alright?" Belle questioned, waiting for him to open the door to let her back in again.

"Maybe," Seb replied, getting up and walking over to the door, his arm still with a mind of its own. He opened the door with his other arm and let Belle in before shutting it again and she noticed the shaking.

"When did it start up?" Belle asked giving him a hug before they went back to sit on the bed for a moment.

"After my shower," Seb replied, Belle sighed and took hold of his arm while it continued to shake. "Worse time for it to happen..."

"Relax, just be glad it didn't decide to happen tonight while you play," Belle told him, Seb nodded wincing a little as pain shot up his arm. "Come on, try to stretch your arm out,"

"It hurts too much," Seb mumbled, he hated doing it but knew that it would help some.

"I know, just hold my hand while you do it then and squeeze it if it becomes too much," Belle sighed she knew that he hated it, she'd helped him a few times. The last time he'd woken up shaking in the middle of the night and accidentally kicked her.

"Fuck!" Seb exclaimed taking a deep breath as the two of them stretched his arm out a little before couldn't take it any more and squeezed her hand as tight as he could. "Sorry Belle," he half-smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it," Belle smiled at him, before trying to remember what else they did to make them less painful.

After a few more minutes Seb decided that he'd deal with it at soundcheck, he didn't really know what else he could do other than pray that it stopped. Belle pocketed the things that they'd need the most and grabbed her bag before taking Seb's left hand in hers to see if she could get it to stop while they walked.

When they were all in the hallway between the rooms David was the first to notice Belle holding Seb's hand and his arm shaking. It had been at least five maybe six minutes, they knew that it would stop soon and that he'd still be in a bit of pain until it had been massaged and had heat applied to it and he'd had painkillers.

"When did that start?" David questioned, motioning to Seb's arm as he looked between the two of them.

"After my shower, and before Belle got back," Seb replied taking a deep breath as Belle gave his arm a little tug and they headed back to the elevator.

"Do I have to?" Belle asked looking up at Pierre who nodded, she sighed and held on tighter to Seb's hand. "How's it feeling?"

"Demandez-moi plus tard ... quand il s'arrête," (Ask me again later...when it stops,) Seb answered as Chuck pressed the down arrow and they waited for the elevator to stop on their level.

"Okay," Belle replied as the elevator stopped in-front of them and the doors opened, the boys all stepped in Pierre grabbing Belle's and pulling her in with them. "Je déteste ta Pierre!" she mumbled this time she was pulled into Seb's arms his arm was beginning to behave and stop shaking.

"Chuck next time try a floor that you can use stairs to get to," Pierre told his friend, Chuck nodded knowing that he really should have done that since Belle was with them most of the time.

"Why is it going up?" Belle muttered her head buried in Seb's neck as she spoke. "We're going higher..."

"How the hell can you tell the difference?" Seb asked taking a deep breath as the shaking subsided but the pain continued.

"We start moving up... you have a little jerk when it goes down," Belle mumbled her heard still buried in his shoulder.

"Only you would know that," Seb told her, she still had a hold of his left hand so with his right he was hugging her and attempting to get her to relax. "Pierre...help?"

"Why do you need my help?" Pierre raised his eyebrow at his friend, watching as Seb let go of her hand and gave her another hug. "Hey bug, come here," he sighed, Belle shook her head and held onto Seb. "Looks like she wants you, not me,"

"Arrêtez de m'appeler bug," (Stop calling me bug,) Belle turned her head slightly to stare at Pierre as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

When the doors opened some more people climbed in, Belle stayed in Seb's causing Pierre to have to pull the two of them closer to them. David, Jeff and Chuck each took a step backwards to the back of the elevator. Belle took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly.

"Belle, il ya d'autres personnes dans ici maintenant." (Belle, there are other people in here now.) David told her, he was close enough to Belle and Seb that he didn't have to talk loudly.

"Ne vous souciez pas." (Don't care,) Belle said, slowly opening her eyes and turning her head to face Seb this time right as he turned his head. "Dites-moi quand nous sommes sur le terrain." (Tell me when we're on the ground.)

Seb nodded and took a deep breath himself, he was hoping that she had something in her bag that would stop his arm from hurting. Having the spasms from time to time was better than having them continuously. David decided to mumble that Belle was evil because now not only was his wrist sore but his forehead. Pierre rolled his eyes he'd been warned.

Once they were on the ground, the five boys pulled Belle out of the elevator and found that Sim and their tour manager Paul were waiting for them in the foyer. Sim just shook his head at them, as did Paul. Pierre grinned and walked over to Paul, draping an arm around the older man. Chuck rolled his eyes, Jeff looked around the foyer and realised that everyone was staring at them. Belle had both David and Seb each holding onto her hands, Seb tighter than what David was.

"Everything good boys?" Paul questioned, looking between them and removing Pierre's arm from around his shoulder.

"Chuck booked the rooms on the tenth floor, knowing Belle doesn't do elevators or heights," Pierre answered, motioning to Chuck and then Belle who seemed to be squished between them now.

"Can we move before pictures are plastered on the inter-web?" Belle asked, she hated when pictures got taken as then the guys felt like they had to explain who she was - sometimes they would say that she was a friend - never that she was Pierre's sister.

"Yeah, can we?" Seb closed his eyes, he wanted his arm to stop hurting, David just grinned trying not to think of his wrist.

"Okay, what happened?" Sim questioned, as the group walked back out to the bus which was parked right outside the hotel.

"Tell you on the bus," Belle smiled at him, and watched as the men started talking around her. She didn't really pay much attention to anything else that was being said. "Seb, David can I have my hands please?"

"Maybe," Seb mumbled, he really didn't want to let go. David did however, and climbed on the bus making a beeline for the back couch.

After they all climbed on the bus and the doors shut. Belle and Seb sat in the kitchenette with Sim sitting opposite them, the others made their way down to David. Belle dug around in her bag for the Advil again and handed it to Seb who immediately took some not caring that he didn't have any water.

"What part did you want to know about?" Belle asked, as she started to massage Seb's arm and shoulder.

"What do you mean, by what part?" Sim replied, scratching his head as he looked at the two of them.

"Seb asked Belle out!" David laughed, from the back-room he was listening in.

"Tais-toi David! Il ne vous demande pas!" (Shut up David! He didn't ask you!) Seb said turning his head and looking down to the back to stick his tongue out at his friend.

"It's about time," Sim smirked, now both of them were curious just who knew that they liked each other but they didn't.  
  
"You knew?" Belle asked, biting her lip and looking at him as she spoke.

"You two are hopeless at hiding things," Sim told them leaning back against the seat.  
  
"The other thing, Seb's arm and shoulder decided to misbehave and spasm," Belle added, she was still massaging Seb's arm and shoulder. "How's it feel now?"  
  
"Better than what it was,"


End file.
